1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and recording medium, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, image processing method, and recording medium, which create an file using images shot continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional techniques are available, which create electronic documents rich in expression power using a description language such as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language), and send the electronic documents as message contents of electronic mails. The description language is used to make look-nice documents.
In recent, communication terminals such as cellular phones are available, which have a document creating function for writing electronic mails, wherein the document creating function uses the above description language.
More specifically, Japanese Patent No. 2004-310352 A discloses a communication terminal, which previously stores image files of GIF (Graphics Interchange Format) format, and inserts the image file into an electronic document to be displayed, decorating and making the same document look nice.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 2004-2011991 A discloses a communication terminal, which has a built-in camera and attaches a moving image file shot with the built-in camera to electronic mails. Japanese Patent No. 2005-346252 A discloses a communication terminal, which creates electronic mails consisting of characters mixed with pictograms.
Nowadays, many techniques are available for creating documents rich in expression power.
As described above, to use the image files of GIF format previously stored in the communication terminal is advantageous in data volume of whole documents and burden of drawing process in the communication terminal. But since only the image files stored in the communication terminal can be used, there is a problem that the mode of expression is restricted.
To attach to mails moving image files shot with the built-in camera is more advantageous in expression power than the above technique, but there is a problem that usage of the moving image files is not advantageous in data volume of whole documents and burden of drawing process in the communication terminal.